


Rings

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Rings ‘Verse [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale dislikes change, Aziraphale likes it, Crowley gets piercings, Generous use of footnotes, I’m sorry— MAKING LOVE, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Piercings, Self-Indulgent, We don’t say ‘I love you’, but likes this one, no walls were harmed in the making of this fanfic, thought I’d share, unbeta’d we die like MEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: The first time they made love, Aziraphale had been in too much of a rush to appreciate Crowley’s body as a whole, too focused on getting their bodies as close as possible. When he is able to slow down he gets a (nice) surprise.





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit with Good Omens. Inspired by Victorian era nipple piercings.

The first time they had made love(1) Aziraphale had been in too much of a rush to appreciate Crowley’s body as a whole, too focused on getting their bodies as close as possible. The demon had urged the angel closer, desperate for _more._ Following, there were years and years of time that they were simply _too busy_ to come together again.(2) After the apocalypse, and after a few days of settling into their new normal of being allowed closeness_, _they tried it again, much slower.

“ _ Angel _ ,” Crowley sighed breathlessly as Aziraphale’s lips moved down his neck, fingers deftly opening his shirt.

“ _ My dear,”  _ Aziraphale replied, taking a break to push the clothing off his shoulders. “Oh, what’s…” Aziraphale halted, taken aback by two little  _ things _ through Crowley’s nipples.

“Why did you-  _ oh,”  _ Crowley said, chuckling. “I had those done  _ ages  _ ago. They were popular, if you recall, back in the mid-1800’s.” Aziraphale didn’t recall but said nothing, watching Crowley’s hand fidget with the ring on his left nipple. “Do you not like them?”

“I  _ never _ said that.” Aziraphale tilted his head, fascinated by the way it moved. He’d never thought about putting any piercings on his corporation (3) so seeing Crowley’s had him puzzled. “I’ll get used to them.”

“Oh, so we aren’t going to dick around for another eleven years like last time?” Crowley asked, sounding bitter. Aziraphale looked up at him and sighed.

“Yes, I’m  _ terribly  _ sorry I didn’t do this with you while worrying about heaven breathing down my neck.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes and then returned his focus to Crowley’s god damn  _ nipple rings _ . “May I?” Crowley moved his hand away and Aziraphale touched instead, liking the different texture compared to his skin. He gave the ring the tiniest tug, just to see if it would get a reaction, and Crowley grunted, making no move to stop him. Aziraphale did it again, harder, and Crowley shifted beneath him into the touch. “Are they sensitive?”

“Not so much now.” He took off his sunglasses and set them on the nightstand beside Aziraphale’s overly plush bed.

“I see,” was all Aziraphale said in response.  The nipple rings weren’t mentioned after that, which Crowley, attention seeking as he was, deemed unacceptable following a delightfully rude note from Aziraphale’s neighbors.(4) So they got a companion.

Crowley was trying to bend himself into all kinds of shapes on his side while laying across the couch. “Oh,  _ Bless it. _ ” He said, taking off his shirt and stretching out on his back, a pillow underneath his hips. Aziraphale glanced over and saw him running his fingers across his stomach, a glint of metal reflecting on his reading glasses. He closed his book and stood, curious. Yes, he had seen correctly.

“Is that a new…” Aziraphale trailed off.

“ _ Yes, _ and it’s bloody  _ uncomfortable _ so far. Can’t lay on my stomach and it’s too tender to touch.” It was a simple little ring through his bellybutton, a fake blue gemstone at the bottom.(5)

“It’s  _ beautiful _ on you,” Aziraphale commented. He thought for a moment on his next words. “If you’re so uncomfortable in one spot, my dear, I have a  _ remedy _ for that.” Crowley gaped, an expression previously foreign for his face until Aziraphale started saying things like  _ that. _ “Bedroom, then?” He smiled tightly and Crowley scrambled to stand and follow as he left. Aziraphale was excessively gentle with him, taking him apart in the most excruciatingly slow and careful ways until Crowley nearly discorporate when he finally came.

  
  


“You had to have known I was planning something,” Crowley declared when Aziraphale was looking over his body, another occasion six weeks later. He was awestruck by his nipple rings, appearing as bars that looked like wings, and his belly button piercing was an “A” instead of a gem. Aziraphale reached out reverently to touch them. “Wasn’t sure if you’d like it really. I know how much you dislike change.”

“ _ My dear,”  _ he whispered. Crowley smiled softly while Aziraphale took his time to run his fingers over his chest, his stomach, always so _ careful _ , so  _ gentle,  _ like it was a privilege that might be snatched away if he overdid it. Crowley’s hand twitched where it was laying on the bed. “I-“ he stopped himself before he said the words, three words that were dangerous and too much for the moment. Until an opportunity arose, he’d need a substitute. “Thank you.” The way Crowley’s eyes simultaneously lit up happily and darkened with lust told him all he needed to know.

“My dear _ ,” _ Aziraphale said, pointedly not looking at where the demon was observing his tongue in the mirror. “Did you get  _ another _ one?”

“I’m in crisis, Angel.” He said immediately, although it sounded more like  _ “I’m in kithith,”  _ because Crowley had gotten a tongue piercing to satisfy his own need for minor pain. “It was this or change my hair again, and I’ve grown attached. Besides, it’s just a bit of metal. Not hurting anyone.” The words were hard to discern but Aziraphale didn’t need to understand the point, eager to learn this accessory as well. He pushed Crowley against the wall, his thigh slotting between his legs, and pinned his wrists out to the sides while he pressed their lips together. Crowley’s fingers curled into fists because  _ this  _ was what he’d been waiting for, ever since Aziraphale had spent one moment too long admiring one too many teenagers with “snake bites,” since he first discovered how hyperfixiated Aziraphale could be when he found something he liked, this was what he’d been  _ trying _ to get to. His tongue prodded Crowley’s mouth curiously and he opened willingly, letting Aziraphale decide whether or not he liked the change.(6) He wasn’t gentle about it, Aziraphale possessed him greedily, toying with invasive metal until Crowley’s knees went weak. With a soft, mildly obscene sound they separated, Crowley feeling hot and gulping lungfuls of air while Aziraphale remained composed and gently let go of his wrists.

“You’ll have to forgive-“

“You  _ sssstop  _ it,” Crowley interrupted, and dragged Aziraphale back for another searing kiss.

(1)There had to be a first time, otherwise there wouldn’t have been a next time.

  
(2)Eleven years to be exact, give or take a few days.

  
(3)Other than one occasion, when he’d heavily considered getting earrings in the shapes of little pies.

  
(4)They knew he was gay, but never thought that the tepid Mr. Fell got up to any kind of debauchery, most assumed he was an asexual creature and it was a nice change of pace from some of the other neighbors.

  
(5)One of Crowley’s fun ideas, since gemstones were the unwilling subjects to corporate greed.

  
(6)He did.  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to draw art of Crowley with piercings and Aziraphale carefully composing himself in the face of it I will love you forever. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Growing attached to this despite its infancy, might make this a series. Possible time stamps (with smut, for sure) in the future!


End file.
